


Slytherin v Gryffindor Love

by GryffindorTom



Series: Tales from the Quidditch Stadium [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 3 Stories in 1, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8925844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorTom/pseuds/GryffindorTom
Summary: Zabini Kissed Me: Daphne Greengrass, following the loss that her House, Slytherin, had endured in the mid-season Quidditch match against Gryffindor, has a kiss from the person she admires the most, Blaise Zabini. The only problem is as she and Blaise are heading back to Hogwarts, she comes across something which causes her displeasure...Lions in Love: Following a winning Quidditch match, Gryffindor Chaser Katie Bell loves her girlfriend, Leanne Robinson. She loves her so much; they make their relationship official in front of the rest of the students at Hogwarts…but what does Daphne Greengrass have to say?Captains Love: Harry Potter, captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, was in love with Draco Malfoy, the captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team. What happens when they are spotted by Daphne Greengrass, the Ice Princess of Slytherin?





	1. Zabini Kissed Me

**Quidditch Stadium, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**

**14th January 1997**

Daphne Greengrass could not believe the result of the Quidditch match. Draco Malfoy, their team's seeker had lost the match for them, again. No matter how hard they tried, even switching their beaters for Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, and their team having orders to knock the Gryffindor captain/seeker off his broom, the two idiots failed.

As the "Queen of Slytherin", the one that even the Seventh Years fear because of her attitude towards them, threatening them even if they even consider trying to flirt with her, Daphne was annoyed with how the Slytherin team had played.

Walking down the corridor to head back to Hogwarts from the stand where she was seated, she was tempted to storm into the Slytherin Changing Room to give the team a piece of her mind when the person she was accompanied by, Blaise Zabini, kissed her.

Feeling the high of the kiss, she saw something that was disgusting, something that would incur her displeasure. Gryffindor Chaser Katie Bell kissing Leanne Robinson and Gryffindor Captain Harry Potter getting it on with his arch enemy, Draco Malfoy.

Daphne watch as Katie kissed Leanne, cupping her cheek and then how Leanne took her partners robes off, leaving her in the remainder of her Quidditch uniform, and thought it disgusting. She knew that she had to say something that would teach the couple a lesson.

"Dykes like you don't belong in the Wizarding World, especially a filthy Mudblood like Robinson." Daphne shouted, loud enough to have several wands pointed at her, including the wand of Harry Potter, who had put Malfoy down to allow him to protect his teammate.

"Yeah, they are as bad as Potter and Malfoy, the fucking puffs." Blaise said, smiling. "There again, at least they do it somewhere where we can't see!"

Eventually the Slytherin pair left the corridor, Daphne having one thought on her mind. ' _Zabini kissed me!_ '


	2. Lions In Love

**Quidditch Stadium, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**

**14** **th** **Janurary 1997**

Katie Bell was in seventh heaven. She had just scored a goal against Slytherin in the penultimate Gryffindor Quidditch match of the season, when her teammate and captain, Harry Potter, caught the snitch to win the game.

Touching down on the ground, she headed to the changing rooms, seeing her girlfriend, Leanne Robinson, running up to her.

Katie knew that Leanne had been in the stands, waiting for her, but she didn't expect her girlfriend, her love, her bed mate, to get to her so quickly. She would have half expected Leanne to have apparated to her!

Looking around, she saw the Slytherin man-whore, Blaise Zabini, someone that she had kissed once before she had dated Leanne, snogging the Ice Queen of Slytherin, Daphne Greengrass. Katie remembered when she had kissed him, he tried to get her into a broom closet to have sex, but the resulting injury to him caused his ego to slightly deflate!

AS Katie kissed Leanne, cupping her cheek, Leanne took her lovers robes off, leaving her in the remainder of her Quidditch uniform, she heard the voice of Daphne Greengrass, who was walking towards her and Katie.

"Dykes like you don't belong in the Wizarding World, especially a filthy Mudblood like Robinson." Greengrass shouted, loud enough to have several wands pointed at her, including the wand of Harry Potter.

"Yeah, they are as bad as Potter and Malfoy, the fucking puffs." Blaise said, smiling. "There again, at least they do it somewhere where we can't see!"

Eventually the Slytherin pair left the corridor, leaving Katie to protect her Lion in love…


	3. Captains Love

**Quidditch Stadium, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**

**14th January 1997**

Harry Potter knew it was wrong, well in his mind at least. Who would have thought that the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain was in love with the Slytherin Quidditch Captain. The whole thought of it was like putting chocolate and vanilla together, in other words it was completely impossible!

Harry was in love with his worst enemy, Draco Malfoy, yet the thing was that had to make it publicly as if he was hating him, even though all he wanted to do was snog the blond haired teen.

What made it worse was the Quidditch match, especially as Gryffindor had beat Slytherin. Quickly getting changed, Harry decided that he could try and jump the blonde team that he was in love with, outside the Slytherin changing rooms.

Harry knew he would be lucky if he could get to the Slytherin changing rooms before Draco left, especially as Draco would then be with his two bookends, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, the sons of two Death Eaters.

Having got quickly changed, Harry left the Gryffindor changing rooms and rushed over to the Slytherin ones, when suddenly he heard footsteps coming from the corridor behind him. Turning around, he saw Daphne Greengrass and Blaise Zabini, two of his yearmates from Slytherin, coming through the corridor. Instantly he knew who they were going to berating his teammate, Katie Bell, was spending some time with her girlfriend Leanne.

Turning around to see Draco approaching, Harry gathered up his Gryffindor courage, and kissed the blonde teen when suddenly he heard the voice of Greengrass doing just as he thought she would, berating Katie and Leanne. Little did Harry expect Zabini to be watching him and Draco.

"Dykes like you don't belong in the Wizarding World, especially a filthy Mudblood like Robinson." Daphne shouted, loud enough to have several wands pointed at her, Harry being one of the people who was pointing a wand at Greengrass, putting Malfoy down to allow him to protect his teammate.

"Yeah, they are as bad as Potter and Malfoy, the fucking puffs." Blaise said, smiling. "There again, at least they do it somewhere where we can't see!"

Watching the Slytherin pair go away from the corridor, Harry decided to turn back to Draco, who had a cheesy grin.

"Well Potter, at least we know why you are a Lion!" Draco said, sniggering. "It's all about the captain's love!"

Harry look confused at Draco, but knew he would be in for a good time soon!


End file.
